The Mini-Monsters
The Mini-Monsters is one of the four segments of the 1987 Saturday Morning Cartoon The Comic Strip. Synopsis The show revolves around mischievous twins Sherman and Melissa who every summer vacation, get the best of their parents with their jokes and pranks. Hoping for a little rest, their parents (whose faces are always covered and unseen) rode a newspaper announcement that said "Your kid is a monster? Here in Camp Mini-Mon the fun is guaranteed". However, they took the announcement literally and put their children on Camp Mini-Mon to spend the summer, and the real fact is that Camp Mini-Mon is attended by the offspring of famous monsters, witches, sorcerers, mutants and even mad scientists, and the Camp Director is always seen in shadows playing a high tempered organ. At first the twins were not pleased to attend it, but as time passed, they make good friends with the monstrous campers and begin to enjoy it. Characters *'Sherman:' The eldest of the twins. Has a freckled face, auburn hair, is rather overweight and wears short pants with a striped t-shirt, baseball cap and sneakers. He shares the same dormitory with Dracky and Franky. *'Melissa:' The youngest of the twins. Has a freckled face, dark brown long hair, is more slender and wears short pants with a pink blouse, a hair bow-tie and sneakers. She shares the same dormitory with Jynx. *'Dracky: '''The son of Count Dracula. He likes to sleep inside a chest over his bed and styling his beautiful black haircut, never getting separated from his beloved hair comb. When needing a little help, enlist Franky to help him on his choirs. *'Franky: The son of the Frankenstein monster. Franky is very fond of his stuff to charge energies while sleeping and could not survive without electricity. Always calls Dracky "Boss", because he helps him most of the time in his choirs. *Wolfie:' The son of the Werewolf. He has a knack for telling jokes altought they are not enough funny, but has a good heart for his friends. *'Mummo:' The son of the Mummy. Always wear a boxing-glove on the left arm, he's ready everytime to fight any weird or evil he encounters. *'Blanko:' The son of the Invisible Man. Wearing sunglasses, cap and t-shirt so he can be perceived when he is needed, he is perfect in games when tries to get unperceived and has great abilities for camouflage, hide and seek. *'Lagoon:' The son of the Creature from the Black Lagoon. He's the resident lifeguard, spending most of the time swimming on the camp's pond. *'Klutz:' The son (or grandson/nephew) of Godzilla. He only communicates in laughs and giggles and always wear a withe t-shirt. Klutz has to laugh in order to live. *'Jynx:' The daughter of an unnamed Witch and the only female camper (besides Melissa) seen on Camp Mini-Mon. She's always cooking soup or any potion on her vat and has a knack for mischievous magic, but also has a heart of gold and is very fond of her friends. *'Melvin:' The son of Merlin the Magician. When one of Melvin's spells goes wrong, he reluctantly ask for his father's advise, whom he presents in the form of a hand surrounded by clouds and undo the wrong effects of Melvin's failed tricks. Along with Jynx, he's one of the only campers able to do real magic. *'Cawfield the Talking Crow:' A human-child sized talking crow with a tick Cockney-Accent and monocle wearer, he's always caring for the Mini-Monster campers in order to get them out of trouble. He's very fond to Melvin (even when his tricks go wrong) and gets out of his nerves with Wolfy's crude and funless humor. *'The Director:' The shadowy director of Camp Mini-Mon who resides at the top of a spooky tower surrounded by the forest area. He's always presented as a shadow wearing a large cape and top hat and also plays a high tempered organ. *'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde:' The grandson of the original Dr. Jekyll. He works as Camp Mini-Mon's resident doctor and physician. However likes his grandfather, is eccentric and wacky, fond for bizarre experiments that led to adopt at times the identity of Mr. Hyde. Tries in vain to make secret that Mr.Hyde is his eccentric assistant, while the truth is that both are the same individual. *'Garrison: '''The camp counselor.